Stilte rond het vuur
by White Night Fantasy
Summary: Zigeuners, de jaren 70, Zweinstein, Voldemort,...wat wil je nog meer?


A.N.: Gebeurtenissen, personages of zaken die worden herkend uit JK Rowlings boeken zijn niet mijn eigendom, maar die van JK Rowling en/of Warner Bros. Ik dank hun dan ook voor het geweldige plot dat je langs alle kanten kunt bekijken en gebruiken.

Djodji

Met mijn ogen toe keek ik naar de staalblauwe buitenlucht. Hij was ijziger dan alle voorgaande die we gepasseerd waren. Het verveelde me dan ook bovenmatig dat we dit moesten ondergaan door mijn eigen zielige persoontje.

Niemand klaagde, noch sprak. Doch was ik me gewaar dat vele onder hen me vervloekte binnensmond. Ik maakte mezelf wijs dat ik hier geen hand naar had; dat dit alles gebeurde buiten mijn wil. Het waren leugens, dat wist ik zelf ook.

"_Viollca, je wordt te oud! Je bent niet meer bij de geliefden!"_

"_Daj, ik heb nog tijd genoeg. Het is niet meer zoals vroeger"_

"_Dat is wat jij denkt. Hoeveel van je vrienden zijn ondertussen al getrouwd? Zo goed als allemaal!" zei moeder._

" _Juist! Zo goed als allemaal, maar zeker niet iedereen!" schreeuwde ik uit. Waarom begreep niemand dat ik nog niet klaar was om te binden. Zeker niet met een zigeuner. Dat leidde alleen maar tot meer armoede…._

" _Chey, je maakt me gek! Jij gaat trouwen en daarmee uit! We hebben de gepaste man trouwens al voor je gevonden", besloot moeder._

"…_wat?" stammelde ik._

"_Ja, hij is de toekomstige Rom Baro van de Romani", vertelde moeder met duidelijke trots. _

"…" _Ik begreep het niet. Jarenlang vertelden ze me dat ik mijn man zelf mocht kiezen en dan dit. Waarom hadden ze me zo bedrogen?_

"_Doe niet zo! Je mag van geluk spreken dat je zo een fijn exemplaar nog kunt vast krijgen op jouw leeftijd" _

"_Jullie hebben een man voor mij uitgekozen?" verwoordde ik alles wat in me om speelde._

"_Ja! Je bent verdorie zeventien en je hebt nog geen echtgenoot! Wat moet men daar van denken?"_

"_Dat ik normaal ben misschien?!" klonk ik razend, terwijl ik mijn vuisten op tafel sloeg. Het meubelstuk vloog in brand en vulde de wagen met dikke pluimen rook. Moeder en ik raasde naar buiten. _

_Terwijl iedereen van de groep in alle haast emmers water uit de rivier ging scheppen, kroop ik onopgemerkt naar het bijzijnde woud. Ik moest en wou alleen zijn. _

_Van onder een oude es zag ik hoe men tevergeefs onze woonwagen probeerde te blussen. _

_Ik verafschuwde de familie en mezelf._

_Hen omdat ze al die jaren tegen me gelogen hadden en me nu verplichtte om met één of andere man te trouwen. Niet te geloven! Het was zelfs geen jongen, neen! Het was een man!_

_Mezelf omdat ik weer de controle verloor over mijn krachten. Wederom deed ik het: ik liet de beng in me los._

_Gehypnotiseerd door het vuur zag ik de aankomende vijanden niet: politie en dorpsbewoners. Ze maakten amok en dreigden de rest van het kamp ook in as te leggen mochten we tegen morgenvroeg niet opgerot zijn. We waren te vuil en onbeschaafd voor deze streek, zo vertelden ze onze Kapo. Gevaarlijk moesten we wel zijn, als we onze eigen wagens in brand staken._

Die nacht kozen de ouderen de nieuwe route. Ze besloten om naar het Noorden te trekken. Het nieuwe schooljaar zou vlug beginnen en dus konden ze maar beter dicht bij de school verblijven. Er scheen nog een reden te zijn, maar die kregen alleen de volwassenen te horen.

"Hier slaan we onze tzerhas op en plaatsen we de vurdons!" riep de Kapo. Kille wolkjes kwamen uit zijn mond.

Ik voelde beschuldigende ogen prikken in mijn rug.

"Waarom gebruiken we zo een groot pamint?" vroeg Veshengo aan de Kapo. Veshengo was een ongetrouwde jongen van mijn leeftijd. Grotendeels van de tijd kon ik goed met hem opschieten.

"Omdat we niet de enigste zullen zijn", klonk de leider.

Veshengo en ik wisselde vragende blikken.

"Wie komt er dan nog?" probeerde ik.

Een blik van pure walging werd op mij gericht. Ik besefte maar al te goed dat ik niet het recht had om vragen te stellen. Het interesseerde me niet!

"Wie komt er dan nog, vroeg ik", daagde ik de Kapo uit.

"Beng!" klonk uit zijn mond.

Ik verloor mijn geduld. Men moet me niet als duivel uitschelden, noch me negeren als ik een simpele vraag stel. Ik liep naar de Kapo toe en ging voor hem staan.

"Wie komt er dan nog?" benadrukte ik elk woord in zijn gezicht. Vanaf het moment dat ik de vraag had uitgesproken, begreep ik dat ik dit niet had moeten doen. De Kapo rechtte zijn rug en sprak, bijna fluisterend:

"Sjernabo klavorna me heljo verge."

Verschrikt deinsde ik achteruit. Ongelovig keek ik rondom me. Ik zag niets. Ik hoorde niets. Ik voelde niets. De smaak van bloed vervulde mijn mond en sloot zuurstof uit. Stikkend viel ik op mijn knieën. Ik schreeuwde het uit, maar geen letter vond zijn weg naar buiten. Mijn rug werd gebogen onder de pijnscheuten en kraakte als een oud schip.

"Beng! Laat haar gaan, oude zot!" klonk van ver. Een wazige figuur liep naar de Kapo en duwde hem ver weg van mij.

"Razo melangle heyle", sprak dezelfde stem in een onweer van geluid. Het bloed verdween en de pijn trok weg. Gulzig hapte ik naar adem. Hoewel mijn gewrichten nog slap waren, kroop ik recht met hulp van de figuur. Verdwaasd keek ik haar aan.

"Kom", klonk ze schors.

Hoewel alles aan haar even hard kraakte als mijn rug, was ze nog verbazendwekkend sterk en lenig. Ze nam me vast en hielp me mee naar haar woonwagen.

"Besh", beval ze, wijzend naar het kleine bed in de hoek van de kamer. Het was bedekt met een oude quilt dat verhalen vertelden van voor de mensheid.

Ik ging liggen en nam alles in me op: de stapel tarotkaarten op het houten tafeltje, de zijden doeken vol kleur, de verspreidden brozen en zilveren voorwerpjes. Er hing een waarneembare magie in de wagen. Ik strekte mijn hand uit in de hoop dat ik er wat van kon vangen. Een warme gloed streek langs mijn hand. Verschrikt trok ik terug. Magie kon je dus wel aanraken.

"Drink", de oude vrouw gaf me een kop thee.

"Dank je wel" Ik verschrok van mijn eigen stem. Hij klonk hees en afgeleefd, alsof ik hem in jaren niet meer had gebruikt. De vrouw bespeurde mijn reactie.

"Dat is normaal na die vloek. Na een mahala kham is dat weer weg", stelde ze me gerust.

Ik hoorde haar naar buiten gaan. Een storm van geluid drong door de houten muurtjes. De Kapo protesteerde nog, maar het had geen baat. Als een chovexani zegt dat sneeuw zwart is, dan is het zwart en wel pikzwart.

Een luide slag liet weten dat de deur weer open ging.

"Denkt dat hij het beter weet, hé. Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien", mompelde de oude vrouw.

"Euhm…ik waardeer uw gastvrijheid ten zeerste, maar wie bent u eigelijk?" vroeg ik bedeesd

"So? Kon?", De vrouw keek verschrikt op alsof ze niet meer wist dat ik er ook nog was.

"Wie bent u?" probeerde ik opnieuw.

"Wie ik ben, liefje? Je mag me Djodji noemen. Ik ben de chovexani van de Dilaversos.", klonk ze met gepaste trots.

"De Dilaversos? Wat doen jullie hier?"verbaasd als ik was.

"Denk jij misschien dat de Kalderashas de enige zijn waar de kinderen van naar school gaan?" bitste Djodji me toe. "Neen chey, er komen nog vele families: de Talperam, Mirikano, wij en jullie."

"Ik heb de rest van jouw groep toch niet buiten zien staan."

"Die zijn onderweg, Viollca."

Ik was gezamenlijk verbaasd en stom. Hoe kon ik denken dat alleen mijn familie naar hier ging komen. Hoe kon vermoeden dan er nog meer zigeuners naar Zweinstein gingen gaan dit jaar? Ik maakte mezelf wijs dat ik niet verder gekeken heb wegens die vloek.

"Kun je staan?" vroeg Djodji, terwijl ze door het kleine raampje naar buiten keek.

"Ja, ik denk het", klonk ik, nog steeds schor.

Djodji nam mijn hand vast en hielp me overeind.

"Laten we kennis gaan maken met je toekomstige man", zei ze opgewekt.

"So?!"

Woordenuitleg

Daj - moeder

Chey - meisje

Rom Baro - de leider van een groep zigeuners

Romani - de zigeuners van West- en Oost Europa

Beng - duivel

Kapo - de leider van een groep zigeuners

Tzerha - tent

Vurdon - woonwagen

Pamint - stuk land

Besh - zit

Mahala - een vierde

Kham - zon

Chovexani - heks

So - wat

Kon - wie


End file.
